


Falling apart

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [13]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Magnus wants to reach down and run his fingers through Alec’s hair, but he can’t. His wrists are tied together with a length of silk rope that connects them to the headboard.
They both know it’s only an illusion of control - Magnus is more than capable of getting out of the bonds with just a single thought and slightest push of magic - but it’s still a nice fantasy, having Magnus helpless like this.
“Fuck,” Magnus whines, his hands straining against the rope with the overwhelming urge to touch, “Alexander, please!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Falling apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061338) by [fandom_Shadowhunters_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017), [Teapot with treasures (Questie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questie/pseuds/Teapot%20with%20treasures)



It wasn’t always like this. Magnus is well aware of that fact, even as he gasps and tilts his head back, his eyes slipping shut involuntarily.

It took Alec quite a while to work up enough courage to go down on him. Up until that point the most that they had done was some mutual handjobs, and Magnus was more than happy to let Alec dictate the pace of their bedroom activities. Alec’s lack of experience was obvious, in the way that he hesitated, unsure of what to do, until he asked Magnus to tell him what he liked. And Magnus was glad to, directing the younger man with gentle hands and hushed instructions and words of praise. Alec’s technique at first was… well, he didn’t really have one, but it didn’t matter to Magnus. He had been with virgins before and he knew that finesse came from practice. And Magnus didn’t mind letting Alec practice on him.

Now, though…

Alec still isn’t the biggest fan of giving head, and he isn’t particularly fond of the taste of come, finding its consistency and aftertaste somewhat disagreeable.

Alec does, however, _love_ the way it makes Magnus completely fall apart.

Magnus wants to reach down and run his fingers through Alec’s hair, but he can’t. His wrists are tied together with a length of silk rope that connects them to the headboard. They both know it’s only an illusion of control - Magnus is more than capable of getting out of the bonds with just a single thought and slightest push of magic - but it’s still a nice fantasy, having Magnus helpless like this.

“Fuck,” Magnus whines, his hands straining against the rope with the overwhelming urge to touch, “Alexander, please!”

He’s almost coming, but it’s the third time that he’s been close already and Magnus can feel himself hovering on that edge when Alec pulls back again, his lips coming off Magnus’ cock with a wet _pop._ Magnus tries to choke back the desperate groan of frustration and fails, the sound tearing away from him regardless. Alec’s fingers are wrapped around the base of his erection, tight and on the verge of pain, his cock angry red and throbbing.

“Not yet,” Alec says, placing a quick kiss just over the ‘v’ line of Magnus’ hips. His voice sounds hoarse and he looks thoroughly debauched already, nestled between Magnus’ thighs, lips red with use and shiny with spit. Magnus feels like he could come from the sight alone and he has to close his eyes again.

Ever since that first time Alec made it his personal mission to learn _exactly_ what makes Magnus tick. How much pressure he liked, which parts of him were the most sensitive to touch, if he liked to feel a hint of teeth or not. Magnus is pretty sure he has never had a lover so dedicated to learning what makes him go absolutely crazy.

Alec has a single-minded type of focus that makes Magnus shiver. It’s the kind of person Alec is, giving without wanting anything in return and focusing on others first - no matter if it’s in battle, interacting with his family, or pleasing his lover in bed.

Magnus lets out a whimper when Alec licks up the length of his cock, before blowing lightly over the trail he just left. It’s a delicious sort of tease, a pleasure so sharp it’s almost painful and it’s _not enough_. Alec has kept him on the edge of orgasm for nearly half an hour now and Magnus can feel his sanity slipping away, focused just on the single idea of release. He can’t see anything but gray spots dancing in front of his eyes, can’t hear anything but the sound of his own harsh breathing and the wet, obscene sound of Alec taking him fully into his mouth again. He can’t sense anything but the fingers playing with his balls, the warm air that washes over his skin with Alec’s every exhale, the delicious, tight warmth of Alec’s mouth as his head bobs between Magnus’ legs.

Magnus’ stomach is tight and rock hard, twitching with the feeling of heat pooling in his groin and he sucks in a sharp breath, eyes squeezing shut, feeling himself just a second away from coming…

… only to have Alec pull off again and leave him hanging.

Magnus makes a frantic, sobbing sound, the tears of frustration shining in his eyes and Alec shushes him, running a soothing hand over the quivering muscles in his belly, and over his trembling thighs. Alec gives him a minute to recover but keeps stroking the length of his cock with feather-light pressure, just enough to keep him hard and twitching and desperate.

“Easy.” Alec murmurs into his skin, feeling his abdomen jump at every teasing pass of his fingers. “I’ve got you.”

“Please,” Magnus whimpers, feeling like he is just one raw nerve, over sensitive and vulnerable, “please Alexander, no more, just let me come, love, please let me come…please...”

He knows he’s babbling but he’s beyond caring at this point - there’s only one goal in his mind, one thing he wants to happen, _right now_.

Alec doesn’t say anything, just wraps his lips around the sensitive head, sucking gently. It makes electricity zap up and down Magnus’ spine, his hands pulling at the bonds hard enough to nearly make them snap. His hips try to arch off the bed but Alec pins him down with his arms, keeping him immobile and Magnus keens.

He makes the mistake of looking down and sees Alec watching him. His red, abused lips are still wrapped around the head of his cock, not moving any further than that. Magnus’ breath catches at the sight and he thinks that Alec will move away from him again. That’s not what happens though - instead Alec closes his eyes and _moans_ , the vibration travelling down his cock and Magnus cries out loudly as he _finally_ comes.

It’s a feeling that could be described only as pain and pleasure mixed in equal parts, the release that crashes over him, wave after wave after wave. He can feel Alec’s mouth working against him - swallowing - and that only spurs him on towards another high. His eyes are squeezed shut so tightly  that he sees colorful spots dancing behind his eyelids. His hands strain against the rope and he knows he’s going to have marks later on. Everything that’s inside of him bubbles up to the surface, every inch of his power and his soul, and it feels like he’s exploding into a million pieces.

“Magnus!”

Alec’s panicked voice makes the warlock open his eyes, his mind still fuzzy and blank, like all of his brain cells died simultaneously. His vision is blurry for a moment, but he can see the outline of Alec’s silhouette, looking to the side of the bed and he turns his head as well.

The curtains are on fire.

“Shit!” Magnus yelps, sending a wave of magic towards the flames to snuff them out. It isn’t a big fire, but still. He hasn’t lost control of his powers like that since he hit his second century.

Alec keeps looking at the would-be-disaster of a fire for a moment longer, before turning his head towards the warlock. Magnus looks exhausted (but in the best way possible), red in the face from effort and the prolonged teasing, eyes wet with tears.

He’s a mess.

He’s beautiful.

Alec loves the fact that _he_ made him look like this.

“So,” Alec says, his head twitching towards the burnt curtains, lips curving up into a smirk, “I take this as a sign that you liked it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
